Runaway
by Minako Uchiha012
Summary: Ella: fugitiva sin hogar, sin familiares, completamente pérdida en un mundo distorsionado, ocultando dentro de si el poder para arreglarlo. El: sin identidad ni memoria, con grandes deseos de encontrar una razón que le de valor a su existencia. Ambos deberán hallar una cura para el mal que aqueja al planeta al mismo tiempo que luchan con sus sentimientos propios.
1. Chapter 1 Inicio

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este fanfic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Título: **__The Runaway_

_**Autora: **__Minako Uchiha_

_**Advertencias: **__AU. Posible OoC_

_**Aclaraciones: esta historia nació de un sueño muy raro que tuve y que no ha dejado de darme vueltas por la cabeza, aun así espero que les guste. **_

Shibuya (Tokio) Japón. 9 de agosto, 2024

frío, un frío cruel le calaba por dentro, no importaba que en esos momentos la temperatura estuviera por arriba de lo normal, dentro de ella sólo podía sentirse frialdad, caminaba por las calles desoladas sin preocuparse por lo que sucediera a su alrededor, después de aquel incidente se había vuelto literalmente invisible, asegurando de esa manera su completa supervivencia, sintió una opresión en el pecho más decidió ignorarla, esa clase de sensaciones se le hacían familiares al evocar ese tipo de recuerdos o al rememorar la razón por la cual ella seguía con vida, le temblaron los labios, odiaba sus momentos de debilidad, que aunque ya no eran constantes seguían presentándose abrumadoramente y la mayoría de las veces terminaba derramando una o más lágrimas. Tenía la firme intención de hacerse más fuerte, se lo había prometido a si misma pero en realidad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo lograrlo.

Gritos de desesperación y dolor llamaron su atención y comenzó a buscar con la mirada lo que estuviera produciendo aquel infernal ruido, a su lado izquierdo, en una calle completamente incendiada pudo visualizar un festín carnívoro que varias de _esas cosas_ llevaban a cabo, se lamentó internamente por no poder ayudar a la pobre víctima, pero en realidad no quedaba mucho que hacer, en cuestión de segundos acabarían con su sufrimiento y sólo quedarían dos alternativas para la persona, la muerte certera o una nueva existencia como caníbal irracional. Una vez que terminaron con su víctima las _cosas_ se dispersaron en busca de algo o mejor dicho, alguien más a quien pudieran degustar. En completo silencio la joven se acercó a lo que quedaba de aquel ser humano y lo contempló con pena, a eso se resumía la existencia humana en esos tiempos, huir o ser alimento de ellos, luchar nunca fue una opción a considerar puesto que los zombies siempre se mantenían en grupo y tratar de combatirlos era ponerles comida en bandeja de plata y lo último que se buscaba en esos tiempo era perder más recursos humanos.

**-ayúdame...- **susurro aquel hombre haciendo uso de su último aliento, las heridas eran graves y aunque ella hubiera poseído los conocimientos necesarios no habría podido hacer gran cosa, al pobre hombre le faltaban grandes cantidades de tejido muscular en incontables zonas, e incluso en algunas extremidades podía apreciarse la blanca estructura ósea aún recubierta de sangre **-por favor**-gimoteo por unos instantes antes de ceder el paso a la inconsciencia.

**-lo lamento tanto-** dijo más para sí que para el convaleciente, por mera compasión se quedó unos instantes más a su lado hasta que empezó a notar los signos de la metamorfosis, sabía que su sola presencia destruiría al sujeto en cuestión de segundos pero consideró que era mejor librarlo de aquella existencia que él no había elegido, después de todo ese era el motivo por el cual seguía existiendo, para librarlos.

**-descansa en paz-** murmuró hincándose para quedar a la altura del cuerpo, la criatura cerró los ojos y una luz cubrió su ser, lentamente sus rasgos volvieron a tomar la apariencia de un hombre, su expresión de agonía desapareció dando paso a un gesto sereno con el que finalmente murió.

_**-¡corre!-** gritó con desesperación_

_**-¡no!-** respondió tratando de llegar nuevamente a su lado, sin embargo unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron con fuerza evitando que completará su huida **-¡déjame!-** vocifero con furia mientras ponía todo su esfuerzo en zafarse._

_-**¡VETE**!-le ordenó por última vez, le dio la espalda a la chica para evitar que ella viera su momento de flaqueza_

_**-¡noooo!-**grito desesperadamente, la sangre abandonó su cuerpo dejándola completamente imposibilitada de movimiento alguno, el terror se vio reflejado en sus ojos lavanda antes de ser arrastrada por sus compañeros hacia un lugar seguro._

_-__**manténgala a salvo, lejos de aquí-**__ su voz sonó tan clara, sin una sola nota de duda, provocando que sus acompañantes respetaran sus palabras como si fueran ordenes de algún alto mando._

el sudor bañaba su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que sus músculos experimentaban gélidos espasmos, hacía más de medio año que revivía exactamente la misma pesadilla una y otra vez, no había noche en que su autodenominada tortura personal faltara a su encuentro, no recordaba haber atravesado una situación como esa, aunque siendo sinceros no recordaba absolutamente nada de su vida pasada, sus memorias comenzaban en aquella fría noche de diciembre cuando despertó en medio de una ciudad destruida y con millones de cuerpos mutilados alrededor de él, con múltiples heridas y golpes esparcidos estratégicamente por todo su cuerpo.

**-¿de nuevo lo mismo compañero?-**pregunto el hombre corpulento que dormía en la cama de al lado, había sido despertado por los constantes movimientos del hombre, aunque ya estuviera acostumbrado a los desvelos de su camarada su entrenamiento le exigía mantenerse siempre alerta, el joven se limitó a asentir mientras recuperaba el ritmo normal de su respiración, odiaba que alguien más se viera involucrado en sus problemas nocturnos pero era algo que simplemente no podía evitar, y a veces agradecía que en su escuadrón se cuidaban unos a otros, de otra forma su falta de identidad y recuerdos ya habrían acabado con él.

Realmente no sabía quién era la niña que se aparecía en sus sueños ni tampoco el motivo por el cual se mostraba tan preocupada por él, o por el cual él anteponía la vida de ella a la suya, pero tenía algo seguro, ella había formado parte de su pasado y haría todo lo necesario para encontrarla nuevamente y pedirle una explicación de su persona, cualquier dato que lo ayudará a descubrir quién era realmente**.-intenta no pensar en eso, tendremos una dura mañana y debes de estar concentrado**-volvió a hablar el hombre antes de volver a conciliar su sueño.

**-si**-respondió secamente, desde que aquel hombre y sus compañeros lo encontrarán y ayudarán aquella noche la única forma que tenía de agradecerles era prestar sus servicios para colaborar a su causa, no tenía recuerdos de cómo había llegado a todo eso, ni de cómo el mundo se había sumido en un caos progresivo, pero ellos le brindaban una mínima esperanza por la cual lucharía sin tregua alguna. Era consciente de su potencial en el arte de las peleas, lo cual era de gran ayuda al momento de enfrentar a los no muertos y hacia uso de aquella habilidad cada que la situación lo requiriera, sin embargo las dudas aun afloraban en su cabeza, lo abrumaba el hecho de poseer tales habilidades y no recordar cómo fue que las adquirió.

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero le haya interesado.**

**Si les gusto dejen un comentario, es gratis.**

**Lamento no haber subido en mis otros fics pero, cuando una idea me ronda por la cabeza no puedo hacer nada más hasta que la saque.**


	2. Chapter 2 Fragmentos

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este fanfic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Título: **__The Runaway_

_**Autora: **__Minako Uchiha_

_**Advertencias: **__AU. Posible OoC_

_**Aclaraciones: **__esta historia nació de un sueño muy raro que tuve y que no ha dejado de darme vueltas por la cabeza, aun así espero que les guste. _

_**Aclaraciones sobre este capítulo: **__como mencione con anterioridad, este fic surgió de un sueño, así que tuve que incluir a personajes de mi invención puesto que tengo que hacer que la historia cuadre, y he aquí un detalle que puede no gustarles, Sasuke, en su periodo de amnesia sostiene una relación con Sakura… no me maten, todo ocurre a su debido tiempo._

…

_Capítulo 2. Fragmentos._

**-¿es una broma cierto?- **hablo con una extraña mezcla de miedo y nerviosismo implantada en su voz. Hablaba en voz baja para evitar llamar la atención de las personas que transitaban por el lugar.

**-no bromearía con algo tan importante-**repuso con seriedad mientras observaba a los pocos niños que jugaban en el parque, por breves instantes regreso a su infancia, donde no tenía que preocuparse por malos gobiernos, enfermedades o desastres mundiales.

**-¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Tienes la mínima idea de lo que eso significa?**- pregunto con evidente molestia, después de todo el tema a tratar no era objeto de bromas, mucho menos algo que pudiera tomarse a la ligera.

**-estoy plenamente consciente de todo -** expreso afanado en defender su teoría

**-¡es tu hija la que correrá aquel riesgo! ¿Piensas hacerle algo así a una niña? ¿A alguien que aún no sabe lo que es vivir?-**un disparo de adrenalina de esparció por su ser, en aquellos momentos el coraje era mayor de lo que el mismo esperaba

**-¡es por eso que quiero hacerlo, quiero que pueda ser libre de todo esto, además no soy como ellos, no hare algo que pueda perjudicarla!-** grito exasperado al tiempo que llamaba de forma exagerada la atención de los peatones, su acompañante le dedico una mirada de reproche **–solo quiero que entiendas, tu y yo sabemos lo que está por venir y que hay un modo de evitarlo, sé que podemos hacerlo, pero tienes que ayudarme- **pidió volviendo a su seriedad inicial.

-**lo siento, pero no me involucrare en esto, salimos de aquella maldita empresa para no tener nada que ver con el caos que se acerca no para tener la oportunidad de provocar otro o acelerar el que se viene-**el hombre se incorporó y comenzó a avanzar dejando atrás a su compañero.

Le había dejado las cosas en claro, estaba por su cuenta en esa situación, no recibiría ayuda de él, y lo más probable era que si pedía ayuda a alguien más recibiría la misma respuesta negativa.

Camino de regreso a su hogar después de la fugaz reunión con su compañero, caminaba con precaución ya que en tiempos como aquellos la tranquilidad y paz era un privilegio propio de los que pudieran pagarlos, las calles estaban repletas de delincuentes que abrazaban el ideal de "quitarle más al que menos tiene" debido a que ninguno poseía el valor suficiente como para enfrentarse a la ira de los grandes posicionados. Si bien su situación económica no era deplorable no podía darse lujos ni cumplir los pocos caprichos que su familia tenía. Kazuya era un investigador biólogo que trabajaba en una empresa de farmacéuticos, la cual servía como tapadera para los experimentos ilegales que se realizaban por los dirigentes de la misma, siendo estos financiados por el gobierno que buscaba el poder necesario para ayudarles a recuperar el estatus que perdieron después de la tercera guerra mundial, la cual había dejado al país en un breve lapso de crisis e inestabilidad económica que fue aprovechado por las grandes potencias triunfantes para someter al país.

…

"_Shibuya (Tokio) Japón. 28 de marzo, 2020 _

_Habían pasado dieciocho semanas desde que Ikki y yo abandonáramos la empresa farmacéutica de los Hyuga, el número de personas desaparecidas había aumentado y la información que lográbamos filtrar se hacía menos concreta con el pasar del tiempo, a cualquiera que tuviera relación con nosotros lo sacaban inmediatamente de las investigaciones con el fin de mantener a salvo su secreto, por lo que nuestras fuentes se estaban agotando con mayor rapidez. Sabía que teníamos los elementos necesarios para empezar una investigación por nuestra propia cuenta y así poder frustrar los planes de los altos mandos, sin embargo cuando se lo propuse, Ikki se negó rotundamente…"_

Sostuvo con fuerza el trozo de papel que había recuperado, la información que contenía no era clara ni precisa puesto que se encontraba rasgado por la mitad y faltaban líneas que por el paso el tiempo, sumado a las condiciones en las que se encontraba no podían ser distinguidas en su totalidad. El grupo de personas se encontraba dentro de un edificio semi destruido, con instalaciones inundadas y sin corriente eléctrica, para poder movilizarse empleaban lámparas de corto alcance y trataban de hacer el menor ruido posible puesto que nunca se sabía el sitio exacto donde se encontraban los caníbales.

**-¿Quién es Ikki?-**cuestiono una voz femenina **–su nombre se repite en muchos de los escritos-** comento señalando los que tenía en su mano

-**probablemente uno de los involucrados**- respondió el hombre corpulento que respondía al nombre de Máxima, mientras buscaba en las demás cajas que se encontraban a su alrededor.

-**se mencionan las desapariciones y también la empresa Hyuga-** comento una mujer de ojos y cabellera color chocolate

Los exterminadores, como se hacían llamar, eran un grupo de sobrevivientes con cualidades especiales (ya sea en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo o en conocimiento de armas) que buscaba llegar a la raíz de lo que fuera que detonara la epidemia mundial. Tras largos meses de investigación habían hallado pistas que según su criterio los conducía a la fuente correcta. El grupo estaba conformado por Máxima un hombre de 32 años a quien se le atribuía el puesto de jefe, el cual nunca quiso darles conocimiento de su apellido, TenTen Ama la experta en armas que contaba con 20 años, Sakura Haruno una estudiante de Medicina de 18 años la cual se hacía responsable de sus compañeros cuando estos resultaban heridos, Hideki Kurogane un joven de 19 con experiencia militar, considerado el estratega del grupo y mano derecha de Máxima, Osamu Yukimura, un joven de la edad de Sakura que también poseía conocimiento en armas y por último se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, un joven de 19 que había perdido la memoria y que poseía grandes habilidades para pelear.

**-¡silencio!-** exclamo en voz baja Hideki. Sus compañeros obedecieron y apagaron las linternas al mismo tiempo que agudizaban sus sentidos.

**-¿no se suponía que esta área estaba libre?**- interrogo la médico viendo con reproche a su compañero

**-tú lo has dicho, se suponía-** respondió el mayor mientras se escuchaba un andar torpe y lento en los pasillos, en cuestión de segundos el sonido de aquel caminar torpe se multiplico así como también los sonidos aberrantes que provenían de aquellas criaturas **–apresúrense a tomar cuanto documento puedan, abandonaremos el área- **informo el jefe, los demás se limitaron a asentir y acatar la orden dada, guardando cuanto documento estuviera a su alcance.

Osamu se apresuró a bloquear la entrada y buscar una ruta de escape puesto que con sus experiencias anteriores había aprendido que los no muertos se guiaban por su instinto, lo cual los dirigía directamente a su presa, por lo que intentar escapar por las salidas principales sería inútil ya que a esas alturas se encontrarían obstruidas.

-**por aquí, los ductos de aire-** señalo el joven Uchiha

**-¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Muévanse!-** los urgió Máxima puesto que en la entraba al cuarto donde se encontraban se podía oír ya los golpes de las bestias que intentaban entrar. Osamu había realizado un bien trabajo al truncar la puerta pero todos sabían que era solo cuestión de minutos para que esta cediera.

Todos comenzaban a subir cuando la puerta cedió dando paso a las horribles criaturas hambrientas, desde adentro del ducto Sasuke ayudaba a TenTen y a Sakura a subir antes de que fueran atacadas, Hideki disparo directamente a la cabeza de los zombies que se acercaban demasiado sin fallar ningún tiro, dándole tiempo a sus compañeras de subir una vez estuvieron arriba cerraron la entrada a los ductos para retrasar el avance de sus perseguidores.

**-avancen rápido- **murmuro TenTen a Sasuke y Sakura quienes venían detrás

Ninguno contesto, Sasuke miraba de reojo a su compañera, sabia del miedo que tenía Sakura por los lugares cerrados, pero en momentos como esos debía dejar sus fobias de lado y concentrarse en su supervivencia, afortunadamente, también sabía que ella comprendía a la perfección este hecho. Hallaron una salida en el nivel inferior al que se encontraban, Hideki se asomó para comprobar que el área estuviera despejada y los incito a bajar, el sonido del metal que conformaba los ductos de aire alerto a los zombies del área los cuales no tardaron en encontrar su fuente de alimento.

**-Maldición-** vocifero Sasuke al verse rodeado, Tanto Él como Hideki, Osamu y Máxima comenzaron el ataque contra los caníbales que atentaban contra ellos abriéndose paso a base de disparos y golpes, una vez que llegaron a la entrada principal se percataron de que estaba bloqueada puesto que tanto dentro como fuera del edifico había un sinfín de cadáveres andantes que buscaban devorarlos

**-busquen algo para cubrirse**- pidió la castaña mientras le quitaba el seguro a una granada y la lanzaba a la entrada principal. Sasuke abrazo a Sakura en un intento de protegerla del estallido, una vez pasado el estruendo los exterminadores corrieron al exterior del edificio y abordaron el vehículo en el cual habían llegado, dejando atrás un edificio en llamas y una cantidad considerable de zombies que eran consumidos por las mismas.

…

-un movimiento más- pensó la mujer de ojos perlados

-**se están haciendo menos comunes-** comento el hombre que se encontraba a su lado. Ella no respondió y se limitó a observar con tristeza la columna de humo que se erguía a escasos kilómetros delante de ellos. Se lamentó por haber hecho aquel comentario, sabía que de alguna forma la desmoralizaba escuchar la verdad, se acercó a ella y la atrapo entre sus brazos **–hasta que sepamos como detenerlo no debes de esforzarte mucho y no debes de andar sola por las calles, sé que eres inmune pero no evitaras que nos preocupemos como ayer- **comento con calidez, la joven asintió y se dejó llevar por la calidad que desprendía el cuerpo del hombre, era una calidez conocida para su persona, un tanto similar a la que anhelaba tener en esos momentos

-**chicos, debemos irnos, las explosiones atrajeron a los del este - **un joven rubio de 19 años apareció detrás de ellos, los otros dos se separaron y le dieron alcance **–tranquila Hina, encontraremos un modo de parar esto-**la animo en rubio imitando la acción pasada del hombre pelinegro.

Se adentraron en un vehículo y emprendieron su camino hacia su refugio temporal, por supuesto que era difícil transportarse en vehículo, pero de ese modo lograban escapar con mayor rapidez.

**El rinconcito de Minako**

**Espero les haya gustado, créanme, escribir este fic es particularmente difícil puesto que tengo que estar evocando mi sueño para realizarlo y no perder el hilo de la historia, y si esta historia llegara a gustarles el hecho de estrujar mi cerebro de forma exagerada habrá servido de algo.**

**Los quiere Minako Uchiha.**


	3. Chapter 3 Lluvia Recuerdos

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este fanfic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Título: **__The Runaway_

_**Autora: **__Minako Uchiha_

_**Advertencias: **__AU. Posible OoC_

Aclaraciones: esta historia nació de un sueño muy raro que tuve y que no ha dejado de darme vueltas por la cabeza, aun así espero que les guste_._ Capitulo 3. Lluvia. [Recuerdos]

Su frágil figura se removía inquieta entre las sabanas, sus acompañantes la miraban sin inmutarse, conocían a la perfección los hábitos de sueño que poseía la chica, y también sabían la razón que provocaba los mismos, no había forma de ayudarla, su subconsciente era el único lugar donde jamás podrían protegerla.

Dormir no era prioridad en ella pero tenia que hacerlo, despertar le era cada vez más difícil puesto que sus sueños la llevaban constantemente a los momentos más dolorosos o traumáticos de su vida

-**esta muy inquieta-**comento el rubio observando a la chica mientras se encontraba recargado en el deteriorado marco de la ventana

-**es lo mismo de todos los días, no deberías preocuparte-** respondió el pelinegro sentado al lado de la cama en la que reposaba la joven

-**no me lo digas a mi, yo no soy quien ha estado toda la noche pegado a ella, solo te falta meterte entre sus sabanas, maldito pervertido-** comento con sorna mirando al mayor el cual ni se inmutaba de la ofensa del rubio

**-si, tal vez soy un pervertido-** respondió y continúo observando a la chica.

-**ni siquiera lo dudaste-** dio por terminada la conversación y volvió su mirada hacia las afueras del lugar.

Naruto Uzumaki había sido un chico normal hasta cierto punto de su vida, lo cual vino a cambiar con la prematura muerte de sus padres, su personalidad sufrió un gran trastorno debido a la falta de apoyo y cariño, se transformo en rebelde que solo buscaba peleas aunque no siempre saliera bien librado de ellas, una persona agresiva que vivía para agredir y ser agredido, su mayor propósito en la vida era ser reconocido por su fuerza y así lograr que las personas dejaran de verlo como una carga o como alguien netamente innecesario. A su edad se había metido en un sinfín de problemas y llevaba un gran historial dentro de la correccional local. Su vida había dado un segundo giro dramático en el momento en el que conoció a Sasuke Uchiha, un joven que decía no tener padres y que al igual que el, poseía una personalidad muy agresiva y competitiva lo cual dio paso a que una extraña relación de amistad-odio naciera entre ellos.

_-pronto serán seis meses_**-** se dijo en su fuero interno –_aun no puedo creerlo_- soltó un suspiro contra el vidrio de la ventana. Su compañero se había quedado dormido sobre el mullido sillón que se encontraba al lado del intento de cama en el que reposaba la chica, no lo culpaba, asegurar la supervivencia de cada uno era un trabajo que resultaba muy pesado.

Se encontraban en un complejo de apartamentos, la mayoría de ellos en muy mal estado y con los muebles en estados deplorables, pero no les importaba, en la situación en la que se encontraban no podían darse el lujo de ser exigentes, les bastaba con poder encontrar un techo para descansar y que estuviera lejos de el alcance de los zombis, por lo que generalmente elegían lugares que se encontraran a las afueras de lo que alguna vez fueron las grandes ciudades.

-**Naruto- **la dulce voz de la joven fue su cable a tierra e inmediatamente recobro la compostura

-¿**sucede algo Hina?-** pregunto calmado aun sin abandonar su posición al lado de la ventana, tratando de mantener un tono bajo de voz para evitar despertar a su compañero.

-**deberías descansar-** hablo ella aun con tono somnoliento. Llevo una de sus manos a su ojo izquierdo y comenzó a tallarlo- **el ruido de la lluvia probablemente los tenga confundidos, no creo que puedan encontrarnos ahora- **su menuda figura aun cubierta por las sabanas se incorporo sobre el deteriorado colchón, aun descalza se acerco al rubio sin dirigirle la mirada, ocultando su rostro entre sus negros cabellos.

_-¿lluvia?- _pensó el rubio, dirigió su mirada hacia el exterior y se percato del torrencial que caía, a pesar de haber estado todo ese tiempo observando la intemperie no había notado la precipitación hasta después de que la mujer se lo hiciera notar.

Hinata no miro a la cara a Naruto en ningún momento, estaba avergonzada y molesta consigo misma, odiaba su debilidad, odiaba caer con tanta facilidad en el profundo abismo que creaban sus recuerdos. Naruto tampoco se molesto en mirarla, llevaba mucho tiempo con ella por lo que podía comprender gran parte de las reacciones y gestos de ella, ambos se dedicaron a mirar al exterior, observando como el agua azotaba de forma suicida contra la ventana. El paso su brazo por detrás de los hombros de la joven en una señal de apoyo.

-_definitivamente no la dejare sola, no hasta que este completamente a salvo-_ se dijo a si mismo, el siempre era fiel a su palabra, y había hecho una promesa importante, a una persona importante a la cual jamás traicionaría.

**...**

-**Sasuke, no deberías estar afuera, no con este clima- ** la mujer de rosa hablo desde la puerta que daba a la azotea.

Desde que habían regresado a su base Sasuke se había separado del grupo, diariamente exponía su vida en busca de una solución al problema que aquejaba a la humanidad y no encontraba nada malo en ello, el mismo se negaba a vivir en un mundo donde los humanos tuvieran que comerse unos a otros para sobrevivir y se oponía completamente a ignorar el problema puesto que de la solución del mismo dependía la supervivencia humans, sin embargo se encontraba inconforme, cada que llegaban a una pista esta los llevaba a dos incógnitas mas y eso lo frustraba, no lograban mas avances que retrocesos, y personalmente, en los seis meses que llevaba al servicio de Máxima no había logrado recuperar ni un solo fragmento de su memoria.

-**¿Sasuke?**- sintió las firmes manos de su novia sobre su brazo y su mente se nublo

'''_se encontraban en medio de la calle, el sonido de la lluvia llenaba sus oídos, ningún movimiento interrumpía su visión, a su alrededor solo se encontraban edificios abandonados y un centenar de cuerpos inmóviles y bajo sus pies un liquido de tono rojo negruzco y opaco que decía ser sangre se diluía con el agua que caía con potencia desde el cielo, a su lado derecho visualizo dos figuras que no pudo reconocer, pero que se encontraban en igualdad de condiciones que el._

_-__**¿te encuentras bien?-**__cuestiono aquella voz que lograba sobresaltarlo. Fijo su mirada en ella, era una chica de piel tan blanca como en papel, se mostraba preocupada e inquieta. Sus pequeñas manos formaron un amarre en su brazo_

_-__**¿Qué haces aquí?-**__ hablo entrecortadamente, el aire que entraba en sus pulmones no llegaba a cubrir por completo la demanda de los mismos. Sus ojos negros se posaron sobre la joven y le dedico una mirada llena de molestia, sintió las pequeñas manos de la chica temblar- __**te dije que te escondieras, no es seguro que estés aquí- **__la regaño cual niña pequeña_

_-__**e-estaba preocupada -**__su voz tembló al proferir la frase y provoco un escalofrió que recorrió la espina dorsal del joven. '''_

-**oye Sasuke… ¿te encuentras bien?-** la chica comenzaba a desesperarse y a moverlo insistentemente –** Sasuke-** llamo al borde de las lagrimas

El tono desesperado de Sakura logro traerlo nuevamente a la realidad, observo a su novia y compañera completamente empapada con sus ojos color jade desbordando preocupación. Ella continuo observándolo fijamente, la negra mirada de su novio se encontraba fija en algún punto de su rostro.

-**lo siento, estaba pensando- **hablo con tono distante -**vamos adentro-** prosiguió a arrastrarla consigo hacia el interior del edificio, la chica se limito a tratar de seguirle el paso mientras observaba el perfil del Uchiha, siempre había sido mala descifrando las expresiones del mismo ya que entre las mismas no existía mucha diferencia, era difícil saber cuando algo le agradaba o cuando se sentía triste, sin embargo se presentaba un caso contrario cuando se trataba de expresar su descontento o su ira, ya que era solo en esos momentos en los que era sumamente fácil leer todas y cada una de las expresiones del chico.

-_**¿q-que demonios fue eso?**_-se dijo a si mismo el azabache, un fragmento de recuerdos había aparecido en su mente al sentir el contacto de Sakura, sin embargo el hecho de que la chica de sus sueños apareciera también en sus recuerdos solo lograba confundirlo mas acerca de su persona, definitivamente debía de averiguar quien era esa chica, por el bien de su estabilidad mental.

-**¿en donde estaban ustedes dos y porque demonios están tan empapados?-** pregunto la castaña con clara molestia en la voz, Sakura se sonrojo al momento sintiendo vergüenza de su estado actual, reacción contraria a Sasuke que se limito a soltar un _hmp _que evidenciaba un nivel de molestia similar al de la castaña.-**como sea, Máxima los quiere a todos en el salón-** informo para después meterse al cuarto indicado.

Ambos jóvenes fueron a cambiarse a sus habitaciones correspondientes, al contrario de la mayoría de los sobrevivientes ellos poseían un lugar al cual volver después de sus misiones, no tenían la necesidad de buscar un refugio temporal. El lugar donde habitaban se encontraba bajo tierra, usando como fachada un antiguo manicomio por lo que no tenían problemas con la seguridad del lugar, después de realizar una modificaciones su base quedo completamente protegida y habitable. A pesar de no contar con mucho espacio se habían arreglado para compartir habitaciones, si bien hubiera sido fácil utilizar las instalaciones principales, sabían que si los caníbales detectaban el menor ruido o señal de movimiento pronto se verían rodeados y encarcelados dentro de su propia fortaleza, aunque eso no les impedía en su totalidad utilizar los materiales que ahí se encontraban o andar libremente por los pasillos del lugar.

-**ya era hora-** comento de forma arisca el estratega del grupo

-**cállate Hideki-** respondió de igual forma el Uchiha al mismo tiempo que se desarrollaba una batalla de miradas entre ambos

-¡**silencio!-** ordeno el cabecilla del grupo-**no los llame para que arreglen sus problemas personales, los llame para que analicen y den su punto de vista de la información que pudimos recaudar -** ambos jóvenes desviaron la mirada y se concentraron en su trabajo.

-**señor estos son los documentos que pudimos recuperar, algunas partes se encuentran dañadas por lo que no puede dárseles una interpretación clara, también fueron recuperados escritos de Kazuya Hyuga, así como algunas fotos del personal y dirigentes de las empresas, los comparamos con nuestra base de datos, en su mayoría están muertos o desaparecidos -** conforme hablaba, Osamu colocaba los datos sobre la mesa, separando los mismos por grado de importancia.

-**¿Kazuya?- **el mayor tomo las fotos que reposaban sobre la pequeña mesa. Los demás miembros tomaron los demás papeles sometiéndolos a una examinación rigurosa con la esperanza de encontrar algún dato que pudiera haber pasado desapercibido o que fuera de relevancia.

Sasuke tomo parte de los escritos pertenecientes a Kazuya, se preguntaba quien podría haber sido esa persona, porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que aquel hombre, haya sido quien haya sido, ya se encontraba muerto. Leyó atentamente cada renglón, no logrando encontrar nada que tuviera importancia.

-_ella es…- _Sintió como cada uno de sus músculos se tensaron al momento en que aquella maltratada foto salió a relucir de entre los papeles, un arrugado papel le mostraba la apenas sonriente figura de una chica de tez blanca, de larga cabellera negra con destellos eléctricos azulados, volteo la foto con nerviosismos, al reverso con letra poco legible se podía distinguir el numero 487, seguido del nombre Hinata Hyuga –_no hay duda de que es ella, se ve un poco mas joven que en mis sueños, pero es ella-_Sasuke había logrado un avance en sus intereses personales, ahora por lo menos sabia el nombre de la persona que lo angustiaba cada noche.

-**esto es interesante-**comento la experta en armas mientras le entregaba a Máxima los escritos que tenia en sus manos y atraía la atención de todos los presentes.

"_Shibuya (Tokio) Japón. 12 de junio, 2018_

_Debido a nuestro gran desempeño y a los años que habíamos dedicado a los avances de la empresa el presidente había decidido darnos un asenso con la única condición de que presenciáramos el origen de la creación de los medicamentos. Desde un principio, tanto a Ikki como a Hizashi y a mi se nos había hecho extraña tal condición, pero decidimos aceptarla. […] a mitad de la prueba el sujeto colapso y puso en alerta a los doctores encargados, tras haberle aplicado una segunda dosis su cuerpo dejo de contraerse y medicamente murió […] lo que hemos presenciado realmente no tiene procedentes._

_Shibuya (Tokio) Japón. 23 de noviembre, 2018_

_Después de todo el alboroto causado, Hizashi-san logro persuadir a los empresarios de que aun si renunciábamos el secreto de la empresa seguiría a salvo, con reminiscencia y desacuerdo nos permitieron presentar la carta de renuncia. Noriko se molesto cuando le informe de mi renuncia, estar en esa empresa es lo único que mantenía a salvo a nuestra hija. Si el presidente se llegara a enterar de la existencia de esa niña probablemente correría mucho peligro, fue por esa razón que trabaje durante tanto tiempo en la empresa, si ganaba la confianza del presidente Hyuga el no tendría motivos seguir desconfiando de mi. […] Hinata ha decidido ayudarme con la investigación, aun a pesar del descontento de Noriko ha decidido dejar que tome muestras de su sangre. Ikki sigue recaudando información, al parecer le han ofrecido nuestro puesto a otros trabajadores, pero tal y como esperaba nuestros sucesores también presentan resentimiento ante el tipo de pruebas que se realizan. […] me alegra realizar avances en la investigación, al parecer la sangre de Hinata logra amplificar determinadas características de su receptor, sin embargo aun no puedo descifrar concretamente los efectos le a sangre en organismos mas complejos"_

El jefe termino de leer los escritos y un silencio sepulcral se instalo en la sala, todos los presentes se encontraban reflexionandolas palabras previamente escuchadas. Para Sasuke la inclusión del nombre Hinata fue un tipo de golpe bajo, se viera por donde se viera, los escritos dejaban en claro que, de alguna u otra forma, la joven de esa fotografía tenia relación directa con el desastre.

**El rinconcito de Minako**

**Agradezco a las personas que comentaron en los capítulos anteriores, de verdad para mi es muy difícil escribir esta historia. Escribirla implica literalmente exprimirme los sesos y las ideas hasta el máximo, dado que esta esta historia no esta inspirada en una canción como mis demás historias. **

**Tengo un aviso que darles. De hoy en adelante subiré los capítulos semanalmente, pero lo hare en un día diferente para cada historia, así que hoy tendrán capitulo de este fic, el jueves de Aléjate De Mi y el sábado de A Mi suerte. Espero que entiendan y sigan apoyando mis historias.**

**Los quiere Minako Uchiha. **

**EyesGray-Sama si por algún motivo llegas a ver esto:**

**No hay problema no considero que hayas sido cruel en lo absoluto, hay personas que entienden la historia con el pasar del tiempo, hay otras que no, hay quienes poseen curiosidad suficiente para seguir algo que no entienden y existen otros que no, lo importante de todo es saber respetar los gustos y opiniones de los demás.**


End file.
